mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:John Egbert/Archive 1
Should we really have the line about John's father possibly being Problem Sleuth here? We already have an entire paragraph about it in the page for him. Koolkevk 19:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I wasn't even aware that was added. I believe unless its cold hard facts it should be removed. Logorg 19:55, 7 June 2009 (UTC) This may seem a bit picky, but someone needs to improve the grammar in the first few paragraphs. --Welshcakes 16:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) We should add John's current level, Plucky Tot, to his infobox. --Kratospie, Inventor of the Demented Smiley Face. 19:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Wild mass guessing: John is a space child who fell to Earth on a meteor and is now climbing his way back to the stars.--Bunnyboi 19:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, oh wow. This was totally spot on, and from a whole year ago! Color me impressed. --Jumpjet2k 14:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) John's Location The latest flash animation sequence gives the exact location of John's house. While the meteor is striking, a latitude and longitude is displayed: 47.362101 -122.054144. This corresponds to a house in Maple Valley, WA. How do you translate the coordinates the appearifier gives into longitude and latitude? I just put 47°36'21.01"N, 122° 5'41.44"W directly into a placemark on Google Earth and looked around till I found where it ended up. The bottom of Lake Sammamish, for the curious.--Bunnyboi 05:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The Peregrine Mendicant was apparently at the correct address for the delivery of his letter, as a search of the address brings up the same general area of Maple Valley as where John's House would presumably be, under the White Tree. -Chimichanga 02:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) When you enter the latitude and longitude coordinates, should you use 47.362101 N or 47°36'21.01" N? QuigleyQ 20:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You should use 47.362101 N, not 47d36m21.01s. Using the correct coordinates gives the house address 21605 Fir Dr, Maple Valley, WA. (This house appears to be on sale right now.) As it happens, Fir Dr becomes 267th St, and the address on the letter is a five digit number starting with 2 on 267th St. This cannot be a coincidence. The coordinates in dms are 47d21m43.5636s N, 122d3m14.9184s W. (d=°, m=', s=") NotAnonymous 21:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Room stuff Where should the recent revelation about him pretty much going insane and scribbling all over his posters months ago go? Fruckert 08:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Read this analysis by glyphedArchitect on the forums. "It turns in the thick of The Incipisphere, a place untouched by the flow of time in your universe."-Nanna John's house is being altered retroactively from the point he entered the Medium, as time does not flow as it does in the real world. All time in the Medium is a singular point which alters itself (much like a canvas, a type of...medium) instead of each moment altering the next like it does in the real world. Rose, being outside the Medium, always sees and remembers things as they are currently if they haven't been changed in any way by John or herself. If the Imps were to make a rip in the couch in the living room, Rose would report that that rip had always been there since the first time John went downstairs." That would explain most of the occurrences, but leaves out why Rose can remember some changes and not others. I've come up with my own theory for that. Rose can remember changes she has made OR changes John made while she was connected. When she loses her connection, stuff gets changed, and she reconnects THEN her memory is retconed to fit with the new changes. For example, she probably also thinks that John had always been wearing his suit.Koolkevk 20:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) While a good theory, that doesn't really explain the fact that the scribbles were actually there months ago, and he only now just saw them. Fruckert 01:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I can't think of a way justify the changes that occurred before that game was played. Unless the game could have somehow retroactively altered the past as well?Koolkevk 02:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well SOMEONE could, in a future update, be capable of time travel...Say, the Knight of Time? - Gargomon251 10:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Interestingly, the same scribbles appear, without the posters, on the wall in John's dream room on Prospit. Also, they can be removed by means of clever card punching. NotAnonymous 05:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) John's Name "John is a young boy '''who has not been given a name until his thirteenth birthday'. While originally given the name "Zoosmell Pooplord", the game rejected it and settled for John. Curiously, although Andrew Hussie asserts that John did not previously have a name, a scene that occurs "months in the past" sees two other characters referring to him as "John.""'' Is this really necessary? The line in the very first update about John not having a name was obviously just a joke, but this article seems to be taking it seriously. It sounds a bit... stupid, really. Majutsukai 01:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, it's a joke about the story-based rpg trope that allows you to name characters that obviously would have been named well before the story began (e.g. Pokemon). Croove55 02:04, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Agreed- MrChemyCal John's (and others) genetic relationships Shouldn't it be noted that John's grandma is his genetic mother, Grandpa being genetic father and Dad being genetic brother? Same to Dave and Rose, Bro being their father and Mom being their mother. Supakillaii 10:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean in the infobox or in the article itself? The reason I didn't put those relationships in the infobox is because it would make the relations section of all of the infoboxes really convoluted, and the article itself is a better place for diving into the depths of the Homestuck family tree. In the end, Dave's Bro acts like his older brother, not his father, so it makes sense to condense it to the essential relationship. Just as Nanna is essentially John's grandmother and Grandpa is essentially Jade's grandfather. Basically, keep it simple. --Pigbuster 20:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Clothes Tabber Okay this tabber is going to get a little bit out of hand. I think we need to start drawing some boundaries on how to control the sizes of the infoboxes. Maybe we need to limit the number of tabs throughout the site. Do we need to have the disguise tab? Maybe we should only have one suit (the blue one)? Maybe we can make a gif out of the suits? Possibly we could just make the names of the tabs smaller. (even though I hate how that looks) Suggestions, thoughts? --Loverdesang 08:07, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that it's a bit much, and it's only going to keep getting bigger. Regarding the suits, we're technically missing one anyways, the Green Slime Ghost Suit, although John wore it for only one panel... I think a "Suits" tab with a gif would be a good idea. The images are already all gathered together on John's Suit, so it wouldn't be hard to make. At the very least, it could provide a temporary solution until John goes and alchemizes three or four more outfits... --Jumpjet2k 14:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::We could just edit the tabber so it can use more than one line. ~Octachor n 19:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I support this approach. In addition to the potential problem of .gif compression, animated gifs with several outfits just look silly. Majutsukai 04:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::This is easier said than done, unfortunately. I'll have to work on it. --Pigbuster 05:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I just made a John Suits gif for the page, if you still need it: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/9778059/suits.gif Sylar399 02:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC)